tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IvelliosNailo/Liberating Erevan's Watch
We captured a tower! But alas, not for us. For the Karmacy Elves, because I guess they couldn’t do it themselves. Had to let us oh-so-seasoned adventurers do it. Bah. At least as prize for clearing away the undead there, we got to name it. I suggested the idea, and then Erevan hopped on it before I thought to. Jerkface. That’s alright. I’ll get the next one. I guarantee it won’t be near grand enough for Myrddin‘s tastes. Then again, I’m starting to think he would claim a midden heap and tell tales of his a mountain of gems. Regardless, the one named after me will be awesome. And have a library. And maybe a telescope up top. Or an enchanted weapon that can fire moonbeams. Speaking of, the main room in the tower had a good dozen and a half skeletons, zombies, and even a beefy mummy. We managed to slip back into a defensive position in hidden store room before they noticed we saw them. Kudos to Erevan for that. Myrrdin lured them out—as dwarven bards do: with a shatter spell and some loud yelling—and I cast moonbeam right at the entrance of the main room, so they all had to walk right into it to get to us. Between those spells and Erevan’s bow, aside from the obviously larger two monsters, they all went down before even getting to us. I made a pretty questionable tactical choice, though, and put myself up front so I could do some melee combat with my staff. I probably should have let Sancha do that, but my decision made sense to me at the time. I can’t really remember. Maybe I wanted to cast another spell or something and I couldn’t see them where I was? Anyway, despite being a total boss this time, I’m not going to do that anymore. My shield keeps getting in the way of my casting, and without that defense, I’m sure I would have been injured significantly more. At least, without it, I won’t be weighed down as much as I have been. I can barely carry all my own stuff, let alone help carry the loot. Or maybe I’ll become a war caster. I read about them once. A lot of my spells require concentration, so it makes sense that I would practice as one. Anyway, we brought home a ton of loot. It’s only been a week or two since we made it to Tenebris, and Myrrdin’s already a third his way to being able to pay back his gambling debt! We also found some really well-preserved, expertly crafted long sword blades. Just beautiful. Like 20 of them. Just sitting in a barrel. I don’t know whether to be glad or disgusted that the gray death is so powerful that a tower only a three days’ journey up the river from Lisrim’s Landing could harbor such a trove for 200 years, untouched. We kept some of the blades four the three of us—Sancha, it seems, plans to go her own way—and sold the rest. Myrrdin is going to forge some handles onto the end, inlayed with some jawbones we were tricked into gathering. Some rumor around town said that someone had a bounty for them, but we searched, and couldn’t find him. Oh well. Carrying such a bulky blade around would be silly for me if I’m not going to use it, but it seems like it might become a symbol of our little group. A master-worked sword with hilts inlayed with undead jawbone… awfully unique. I’d switch to using the blade over my quarterstaff if it were made of wood. Alas, my Shillelagh favors only wooden weapons, and without that spell, I would be useless at melee range. I knew coming here would mean danger and fighting. I just hadn’t anticipated how much. I miss researching back home. I’d settle for researching here. There’s rumored to have been a druid around Lisrim’s Landing several years ago. While Myrrdin works his magic, I’ve started searching for clues to his whereabouts, but so far have found nothing except that he went north, and that another, less experienced druid is up at Aofie’s Stand. That’s our next destination, so I might as well poke around there and see if I can get in touch with another druid. Too few care about restoring this land to its former vitality; all they care about is the loot they bring home. Sancha hinted that she cared, I think. I’ve read that some Paladins care for the land more than “righteousness.” It’s too bad she plans on leaving. I never did figure out why she came with us, not that I’m complaining. I just hate not understanding things. Category:Blog posts Category:Adventure Log Category:Ivellios Adventure Log